An acoustic wave device of a so-called wafer level package aimed at reduction of size etc. is known.
As an acoustic wave device of a wafer level package, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses one wherein an acoustic wave element arranged on a main surface of a piezoelectric substrate is accommodated in a cavity arranged in a first sealing part.
The acoustic wave device of Patent Literature 1 is provided with electrode pads arranged on the main surface of the piezoelectric substrate. On each electrode pad, a columnar terminal part is formed. The terminal part is exposed from the top surface of a second sealing part covering the first sealing part.
The art of Patent Literature 1 has the drawback that if peeling occurs between a terminal part and the second sealing part due to a difference in heat expansion between the second sealing part and the terminal parts, moisture invading a clearance formed due to the peeling reaches the main surface and a connection portion of the terminal part and the electrode pad becomes corroded.
Accordingly, preferably an acoustic wave device capable of suppressing occurrence of corrosion of a connection portion of a terminal and an electrode pad and a method for manufacturing the same are provided.